Things I never said
by tomoe-betrayal
Summary: SakuXSasu. Can they overcome all thats laid before them? He wants an heir and secretly her love, from the girl who has loved him always. Will ever say the things he hasnt said? AU ish
1. Default Chapter

Hey! This is my first fanfic! Hope all of you who read this enjoy it and also check out my favourite authors for there are some great stories!

I love Naruto, spend all my time watching it or reading and now writing slash, my obsession fuelled by my undying love for Sasuke, and I wish I could have sex with him… in fact I do in my Beta's story: The Greatest Evil by Ashes Of Stars. It's a Harry Potter/ Naruto crossover. READ! Lol… ok read one of our stories.

Thank you…

Ms. Uchiha/Tomoe-Betrayal-Sophie-Pigeon… (Ok… So my Beta wrote this intro…)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…oh but the possibilities would be endless if I did!

* * *

Things I never said: From my mind: Flashbacks and thoughts...

The blanket of black that hung in the air was cold and the sparkling diamonds that clung to it were scatted around like players on a football pitch. The curtains of the 20 year old mans bedrooms were open causing the curtains to flap about in the wind. He liked the cold it helped him think.

Sasuke sat up in his bed, thinking about a pink haired girl. He scratched his head at the thought, as he couldn't't figure out why she had acted the way she had for the past few days.

'_Why is she acting like this?' ._His onyx eyes stared at the ceiling, but he soon got bored of that and let the image of the pink haired, emerald eyed young woman come in to his mind.

'Why the sudden change? What have I done wrong?' Sasuke turned over trying to get comfortable again._ 'I should be glad that Sakura is ignoring me, I hoped for so long that she wouldn't't bug me the way she did. Why am I so pissed off that she isn't paying attention to me now?' _He had an angry expression on his face and he opened one eye to look at the bedside table to see what the time was.

Sasuke turned over trying to get comfortable again.He had an angry expression on his face and he opened one eye to look at the bedside table to see what the time was.

'**12.57 am**'

"_Why should I worry? I know that she still has a crush on me and that she loves me, it's just a little phase she is going… WAIT! WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING!" _Sasuke opened his eyes in shock. He had just said that out loud, he was thankful that he was in his room and not out in the streets of the village. 

He sat up and pulled the covers off his body and walked to the window. He lifted his topless body on to the window seat; his body had become more muscular over the years.

He looked up at the stars as he placed his hand on the cursed seal mark that Orochimaru had given him whilst team 7 when in the forest of death, during the chuunin exam.

'Sakura was the one who looked after me after Orochimaru had bitten me. She was the one who welcomed me home when I came back from Orochimaru' he smirked

Flashback

Sakura and Naruto were waiting at the bridge, at team 7's meeting place, waiting for Kakashi, as always. Sakura noticed two figures in the distance, she recognized one as Kakashi but couldn't see the other figure clearly. As Kakashi and the unrecognized figure got closer, she shook her heard in shock. She turned to Naruto.

''Naruto is it just me or does that person with Kakashi look like Sasuke?'' she asked as her heartbeat got faster. Naruto turned his gaze upon Sakura's point of focus and his jaw almost hit the floor, he was shocked. He couldn't help but clench his fists as Kakashi and the unknown person finally reached the bridge.

''SASUKE!'' Sakura and Naruto Shouted in unison, Sakura sounding shocked whereas Naruto had a mix of shock and anger in his voice.

''Hn!'' By that one little recognizable grunt that came from the unknown persons mouth, Sakura just couldn't't move, she reached in her weapon pouch and lifted out a kunai and stabbed her finger with the sharp shiny end.

"I'm bleeding, it is real, and it isn't a dream!" She accidentally said out loud and received a weird look from Kakashi.

She ran up to Sasuke and hugged him as hard as she could; she felt a salty liquid trickle down her cheek.

Sasuke was finding it hard to breathe. He was about to ask her to get off him, but then he felt his shoulder becoming wet with a salty - watery substance. She was crying, so Sasuke decided to say nothing. As he remembered of what she had said to him before he left the village the words repeated in his head '_I understand now. If you leave it would be like solitude to me, Sasuke-kun'. _A small smirk appeared on his face, he was glad to be home again, he had missed his important friends, in a way.

Sakura let go of Sasuke after five minutes, she looked at him and gave a weak smile, but Naruto was the opposite to Sakura; he wanted to kill Sasuke and out of no where, Naruto punched Sasuke as hard as he could, that set Sasuke flying through the air. It was only when Sasuke hit the side of a building did he stop and Sakura ran over to him to see if he was alright.

'WHAT WAS THAT FOR?'' Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs to Naruto as she helped Sasuke up.

''WHAT? DID YOU THINK THAT I WOULD FORGIVE HIM AFTER EVERYTHING HE'S DONE TO US!'' Naruto shouted back, his face bright red with anger.

Sakura lowered her head thinking about all the times that she had cried for Sasuke. She felt a sharp pain in her chest as she lifted her hand up to try and stop the pain.

''Naruto, Tsunade knows about his return and he is going to punished, so there is no need for that.'' Kakashi said as he put his orange book in to his back pocket.

End of flashback

Sasuke looked down to the cherry blossoms in his garden, another image of Sakura popped in to his head _''Sakura is cute though, I must admit…………. But she is still annoying, like when she was younger' H_e thought, adding the last part to make sure he wasn't losing his coldness towards her.

Sasuke shut the window and walked over to his bed and got under the covers. He closed his pitch-black eyes and tried to sleep, it was now 2.00 am, but he couldn't get the thoughts of Sakura out of his mind.

'_WHY CANT I GET HER OUT MY HEAD!' H_e shouted at himself, with his Sharinghan activated. He rolled over on to his side and thought about what happened yesterday.

Flashback

Sasuke was walking home after a long days training in the woods, when he noticed Naruto, Sakura and Ino at Naruto's favourite ramen bar. He slowly walked over as his body ached from the tiring training he had just finished. Naruto greeted him first.

''Hey, Sasuke-Bastard, come have some ramen'' Naruto shouted. Ino gave a funny look at Sakura who smirked and winked at Ino. Sasuke saw this and raised an eyebrow at the two girls. He was expecting a big smile and a ''Konnichiwa, Sasuke-kun'' from Sakura but it never came so he decided to make the first move, FOR ONCE!

''Konnichiwa, Sakura!''

No response

''Uh….. Sakura?'' he asked with a troubled face.

'' Oh… its YOU, SASUKE!'' Sakura replied in a very rude way, making the last two words louder and turned her back on him for effect.

Ino and Naruto had wide eyes at what Sakura had just said to Sasuke who wore a shocked face. They all had noticed that Sakura had left 'Kun' of the end of his name that normally she would never forget. '_Did she forget to put the 'Kun' on the end of my name or did she mean to leave that off? And what's with her today? It cant be her time of month, I remember her taking everything out on Naruto last week and then apologized for be a bitch because of her period!'' _Sasuke thought to himself for he had a come back for her being so rude to him.

''You're annoying'' he said with a devious look swept upon his face; He wasn't ready for what he was about to hear.

''Oh Sasuke, grow up!'' She spat with a childish grin but it was soon washed off when she saw the expression on Sasuke's face; He couldn't believe his ears, nor could Ino and Naruto. Sasuke's expression dropped and he lowered his head in thought as he sat next to Naruto. A smile appeared on the blonde boys face for he felt himself about to burst; he couldn't hold it in any longer.

''HAHAHAHA, THAT SHUT YOU UP, IT NEEDED TO BE SAID! HAHAHAHAHAHA, SASUKE - BASTARD!'' Naruto shouted while trying to breathe because he had laughed so hard.

''Shut the fuck up baka, Your acting more like a child than me.'' Sasuke said in his calm, cool tone.

'' HEY, WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCK, BACK OFF TO OROCHIMARU, IT WOULD BE BETTER FOR ALL OF US!'' Naruto screeched from the anger of Sasuke's last comment as he smacked his hand down on the ramen bar.

''Naruto, there was no need for that, that was plain nasty, both of you stop it.'' Ino said trying to calm the argument down and she looked towards Sakura, who was starring in to thin air as a tear rolled down her cheek and into her bowl of chilli-beef ramen that was going cold. '_Shit, I have to do something quickly!' _Ino thought desperately.

''Hn'' came out of Sasuke's mouth as he smirked evilly, then punched Naruto in the jaw, that sent his previous team-mate flying over the bar to the cooking area. Ayame screamed as she dodged the flying Naruto coming towards her and after recovery Naruto jumped up and screamed from behind the bar, "SASUKE-BASTARD!'' Ino quickly stood up but before she could say anything…

"ENOUGH!'' Sakura screamed with pain and anger in her voice with hot tears pouring down her face. Everyone in the street had stopped to see what the commotion was all about the distraught Sakura ran off towards her home .

"SAKURA, COME BACK!'' Ino Shouted worried about her best friend but she couldn't leave Naruto and Sasuke to get in a bigger fight, so she stayed behind to sort things out between her to male friends. She looked at both of them with a worried look on her face for as Naruto and Sasuke stood dead still, everybody in the street shot weird looks at the two.

Ino looked at their expressions, Naruto had a sad look on his face, '_Probably because he feels guilty for making Sakura upset, he shouldn't have gotten involved with in it in the first place.' _Ino thought. She then turned to Sasuke who had an angry but confused expression and this made Ino felt the most guilty one of all '_I shouldn't have given Sakura that Idea! Sasuke doesn't have a clue what's going on but I can't tell him that I told her to act that way towards him. I didn't know that she would go that far and I will be to blame if anyone finds out!' _Ino thought to her self as she lowered her head.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten involved.'' Naruto said whilst jumping over the bar and walking towards Sasuke who nodded his head in return.

"I'm sorry too, I went over the top.'' Sasuke apologized blandly.

Well, Naruto sure wasn't expecting that and took a step back not noticing the stool lying on the floor behind him, he just couldn't believe his ears. All of the sudden, Naruto felt himself falling backwards and he didn't have much time to react. He fell on the floor with a big 'Thud!' Ino giggled at this and it made her cheer up a bit. '_I have to go see Sakura, to make sure she's ok' _Ino thought after she stopped giggling.

''Right, I have to go and check on Sakura.'' She said to both of them.

Sasuke nodded and Naruto decided to go with Ino and they left the ramen bar walking in direction to Sakura's Apartment, and Sasuke left too, looking in the direction of Ino and her small blonde friend.

''Ino…..?'' Sasuke asked in a calm tone loud enough for Ino to hear and both people in front of him turned their heads to look at him.

"Can you ask Sakura what all of that was about?'' Sasuke demanded with a concerned tone as he turned and started to walk in the opposite direction, hands in his pockets in a typical Sasuke fashion.

''Hai, Sasuke-kun!'' Ino replied, noticing that it was more of a demanded than a question from Sasuke and carried on walking beside Naruto.

End of Flashback

Sasuke thought that Ino would get back with Sakura's answer of why she acted the way she did, But Ino never did which pissed him off, she could have phoned or popped by and told him. '_Shikamaru was right 'Women are troublesome'… I have to stop thinking about this, it's driving me crazy!' _He thought to him self, quickly changing his thoughts to some Itachi, his older brother and his clan came to his mind, but he had to get the thought of his brother away from his thoughts, he was already angry enough. So Sasuke started to thinking about restoring his clan, he was now 20 years old and soon he should be thinking about the right woman to ask for they're hand in marriage. He thought about all the girls that he knew and had a little friendship with, but he only had four friends that were female, '_There's Ino but I cant ask her, she is with Shikamaru. Hinata, but she is too shy and wrapped up in Naruto, hmmm… Tenten but she is going out with Neji and there's only one left……………Sakura, I don't know what's going on with her right now!' _He sighed running a hand through his hair and he couldn't ask any one from his fan club '_They're even more annoying than Sakura.' _He sighed once again and turned over with the whole Sakura thing out of his mind and slipped off into a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Sakura's Apartment

Sakura sat in the corner of her dark living room with her head low, her arms leaning on her knees and held both hands with the other as she thought about her one-sided love for Sasuke. '_I didn't mean to be so mean to him, when I saw him walking up to us, I panicked, I didn't know what to say.' _She thought to herself as tears began to fall again and let her gaze slide up the wall to the clock; it was 2.30 am. She needed sleep but had already failed to sleeping 10 times that night, thoughts travelling through her mind stopping her from sleeping, '_I don't want to play this game anymore, but he's just so mean to me. I don't know what to do… I have to fight back' _She wiped the tears away from her cheeks and remembered the plan that Ino suggested enthusiastically, that she had used on Shikamaru bringing the two together.

Flashback

Ino and Sakura sat in they're favourite coffee shop, where they would talk about love and all they're problems in they're lives. They sat in the back corner of the cafe so no one would over hear or disturb them. Sakura blew on her hot coffee and took a sip and as Ino watched her friend as she took a bite of her chocolate cheese cake noticing that something was wrong with Sakura. Ino put her plate of cheese cake down, "Sakura, is something the matter?" She asked tentatively.

"Huh? Sorry Ino, I was miles away…" Sakura said, shaking her head out of her thoughts.

"Is something wrong?" Ino asked again and placed her hand over Sakura's who lowered her head at the thought.

"Sakura, you can tell me? Ino squeezed Sakura's hand that lay under hers, a warm invitation for confession.

"Yeah, Sasuke said some nasty things to me again today.'' Sakura sighed as she finished her sentence with Ino looking at her with utmost concern.

Sakura felt her throat become dry, she took another sip of her coffee slightly burning her tongue, before she started to tell her friend what had happened.

"Me, Naruto and Sasuke were training together, I through a kunai at Sasuke from behind thinking that he knew that I was there, but… He didn't and…and…It hit him on the arm. He …" She paused to wipe the tears away that were forming in her eyes, "… had a go at me… he said that I was too weak to be a ninja and that I was annoying. And he's right , I am …. weak. I should hand in my notice as a ninja. He doesn't know how much it hurts when he says those things to me Ino!'' Sakura's eyes began to sparkle as the tears filled up her vision. Ino pulled Sakura by the hand and gave her a warm friendly hug and as she did this she rubbed Sakura's back.

''Your not weak, you're one of the strongest people that I know. You've been giving the one that you love your love, life and soul for nothing in return. Now that's what I call being strong. I know that I couldn't do it.''

"But Ino, I don't think I can do it any more...'' Sakura mumbled through her sniffles.

"Don't give up, not after all these years! Why don't you play him at his own game!" Ino asked, with a smile on her face remembering the time given Shikamaru a run for his money.

"HUH…what do you mean?" Asked a curious Sakura, while turning her head towards Ino, the heavy toll on the pink haired girls heart easing Ino's suggestion.

"Sakura… do the same thing that he does to you, fight back. Don't let him see that it hurts. Ignore him for a while and when he notices that he no longer has your love, he'll come running to you. Instead of you chasing him, let him chase you!" Ino said with a small smile, girlish excitement brewing inside of her tall thin body.

'Are you sure that that would work on him, Ino?'' Sakura questioned, uncertain at Ino's plan, for Sasuke was a very smart man, albeit troubled.

"Of course it will! I did the same thing to Shikamaru, and Shikamaru hates women because they are, and I quote 'TROUBLESOME!'" Ino giggled as she made speech marks in the air and relished in the undignified approach to women, "And now look at me and Shikamaru, We are happy and getting married next December!" Ino said in a high pitch excited voice and Sakura only responded with a clench on her friend's hand and a beaming smile on her face.

End of Flashback

Sakura noticed that her throat was dry, she got up and walked to her kitchen and sat at the kitchen table, deep in thought for while. '_Was Ino's idea working? Why is he so mean to me all the time? I just don't understand!' _But even though it was killing her slowly, she was going to use Ino's plan for one more day and tell no one to get involved in it.

"Why Sasuke? Why? WHY!'' She screamed the last word as she broke down with floods of tears and started banging her head on the table; Her head hurt after that, but not as much as her heart did. And laying her head down on the table she thought about the past day's events.

Flashback

Sakura ran as fast as she could to her apartment, bumping in to people as the tears blinded her but she didn't care she needed to get home and out of the streets, she needed to think…alone. She sobbed whilst running up the stairs that lead to her apartment and as did she quickly opened her door and slammed it shut. She leaned against the light blue door and slid down to the floor sobbing for 15minutes straight, until….

KNOCK! KNOCK!

She stopped and held her breath and starred at the picture that hung on the wall opposite her. It was a picture of team seven and Kakashi Sensei when they became Genin's. She gave a weak smile at the picture remembering the first day as in her new title 'Genin Sakura' but she quickly lost her smile and froze when she heard Ino, "Sakura, we know that your in there, please, let us in?" Ino said in a soft voice and as soon as Ino had finished speaking, Sakura thought '_WE? US? OH MY GOD! Sasuke might be out there and heard me crying! SHIT_ !'

"Sakura, Sasuke asked me to tell you that he is sorry and he wants to know what's wrong? He's worried Sakura!" Ino said through the door, she hinted that Sasuke wasn't with them and hoped that Sakura would open the door to her and Naruto.

But there was still no response, this time Naruto decided to speak.

"Saaakuuuraaa - chaaan, please open the door?'' Naruto said in the happiest voice he could muster trying to weald her out

No response.

"Sakura…I'm really sorry about earlier, I couldn't help it, its just that Sasuke gets me so mad when I see the way he treats you, Sakura! Please open the door, I promise I wont get involved in an argument between you and him again. I know that its not my place" Naruto said in a sad voice.

Still no response.

Finally it went silent, Sakura couldn't hear the voice of her friends so she looked through the key hole to see if they were still there.

They had gone, she lifted her self off the floor and slowly walked to her bedroom and flopped on her bed her hair scatted over her pillows, she lay there as her eyes slowly shut and she fell asleep.

She awoke around 9.00 pm.

End of Flashback

Sakura had a headache and felt tired so she got up and walked slowly to her bedroom however once she stepped over the threshold she felt sick and she became very cold. She took one step forward a loud yell escaping her lips and fell, leaving her unconscious and alone in her apartment; She had just pushed her friends away through silence and there was no one to scream for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to li'l-CuPiD for my first ever review, I'm very grateful! And to the other people that have read my story. **

**I would also like to thank Tisha, my beta and best friend, Your an amazing writer. Ashes Of Stars (Tisha) was the one to write my intro for the first chapter, so I'm not that weird it was just Tisha pissing about LOL love you, Tisha - chicken.**

**Thanks to all my friends that read my story, love you all!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. **

* * *

Things I never said, chapter 2, Worried 

Sasuke awoke from the few hours of sleep that he had with the sun beaming through his window on to his tired face. Sasuke slowly removed his sheets from his dirty body and sat on the edge of his bed. He turned his head to the side and looked at his alarm clock

'06.30am'

His stomach growled at him for food and he unwillingly got up and walked down stairs to his fridge in the kitchen. Whilst in front of the fridge, Sasuke let out a big yawn and a stretch before opening the fridge door; it was empty! So he grabbed himself a cup of coffee hoping it would wake him. Sleepily he walked into his boring lounge and switched on the TV before sitting on his very hard, uncomfortable sofa.

Sasuke wasn't really paying attention to the TV in front of him, he just stared at the floor thinking about what he had to do '_Go food shopping, maybe buy a new sofa even though it doesn't bother me that it's hard, see Sakura that's if she will talk to me and go train, no I'm not training today; I'm too tired' _He took his last sip of his coffee and left it on the coffee table and went and took a shower.

15 minutes later

He stood out of the shower as he reached for a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Sasuke carefully walked to his mirror above the sink trying not to slip on the wet floor and looked at himself for a few minutes '_God, Sasuke you look a mess' _his inner self told him with a concerned voice. He furrowed his eyebrows at himself and then turned and picked up another towel to dry his hair and did this as he walked to his closet to get some fresh clean clothes.

Sasuke looked at his black shirt that hung in his closet, he was bored of his clothes with the family crest on, but it meant so much to him, his clan and his family. He pulled his shirt over his head, grabbed his boxers and shorts and put them on and jogged back in to the bathroom _'I better leave soon, I don't want to bump in to my fan club again'_ .

Sasuke stood at the mirror fixing his hair with gel, once he had finished he took one last look '_That's better, you don't look like dog shit now' _his inner self teased.

Sasuke picked up his keys and left his house. Jumping roof to roof towards the super market, he jumped past Sakura's kitchen window and took a quick glance. It didn't look like she was in, '_She's probably with Ino, I'll see Ino later and ask if she found out the meaning for Sakura's actions yesterday' _He thought as he carried on jumping roof to roof of the pleasant houses of Konoha on a sunny Saturday morning, with the wind blowing through his black locks.

* * *

Sasuke had finally finished his shopping, after the very terrifying encounter with his fan girls. He walked home as his ripped shirt dangled over his left shoulder, he stopped at the sound of screaming and shouting _'oh, no not those fucking fan girls again' _he said to himself angrily as he turned to his right but they weren't calling out his name it sounded like … 

"SAKURA-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU !" Naruto shouted in a high pitched voice as he ran to every shop in the high street. Sasuke looked at his male team mate and smirked at his friends still girly voice as he wondered over.

"What's wrong Naruto?" He asked as he watched his friend in amusement, running to either side of the store.

"Where's Sakura-Chan!" Naruto replied almost running into a shelf of the sweet shop that was piled up with bags of wine gums and cola bottles.

"Why? You going to ask her out again?" Sasuke snorted folding his arms and turned his back on Naruto.

"NO, I don't have a crush on her now, anyway. Since when did you start caring!" Naruto lied and pointed at Sasuke as he said that, with a weird expression lingering on his face. One that Sasuke has never seen before on him ever since they have known each other not like he really took notice of Naruto.

"…"

" Well, have you seen her or not!" An irritated Naruto asked the now pissed off Sasuke from the last comment from his friend.

" NO DOBE, I thought she was with you and Ino? Have you tried her apartment!" Sasuke said in calm cool tone trying to hide his worried expression for the green eyed girl.

"Ermm… let me think, OF COURSE WE HAVE THAT WAS THE FIRST PLACE WE LOOKED, BAKA!" Naruto said the first part sarcastically and then throwing his body forwards at Sasuke as he shouted the last two parts of his sentence. At this point Sasuke was worried more than he thought he would be.

"Meet me at the ramen bar in half an hour! I'll help you look for her, I just need to take my shopping home." Sasuke blurted out quickly then left.

" BUT SASUKE!" Naruto shouted but was too late to give the Uchiha another sarcastic comment. Naruto pondered on how weird his black eyed team mate was acting lately as he starred at the ground with the icy blue eyes of his. He almost forgot about the search for Sakura until he heard another shout from Ino calling out for her best friend.

* * *

Sasuke rushed to check Sakura's apartment, he first knocked at the door and waited. 

No reply

He opened the letter box and looked around but it was to small to look far around though.

"Sakura are you in ?" He sighed and jumped on the roof of the female shinobi's apartment and leaped down on the window seal of her bedroom window and took another look. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something pink. He turned to the pink shade and his black eyes became wide as his gaze fell on Sakura… behind her bed… unconscious. _'MY SAKURA!' _his inner self screamed at him. Without thinking Sasuke smashed the window to her room with his fist. Glass cut in to his hand as he did this and he jumped in breaking the lamp with his foot.

He ran and knelt down quickly by Sakura's side. He looked at her for a second and brushed her soft hair with his strong hand _'My Sakura'. _He stopped and gently lifted her up in his arms with her head leaning on his hard chest, his heart beating fast.

Sasuke rushed out her room and down the hall to the front door, that he was knocking on earlier. He couldn't open the door for he was supporting Sakura's petit body so. He used chakra in his legs and feet and kicked the door off it's hinges. Running down the stairs and on to the streets of Konoha, towards the hospital.

XXXXXX

_Meanwhile at the Ramen bar_

" WHERE THE HELL IS HE! He's 15 minutes late already, I hope he hasn't bumped in to Kakashi and they went for a walk and 'got lost on the road of life" The noisy ninja moaned to the frustrated mind nin next to him. A loud groan came from Naruto's stomach and he looked down. Ino looked at him with disgust written on her face.

"I'm so hungry, lets get ramen!" Naruto grinned and made his way to sit down.

" You pig!" Ino turned her back and saw a figure wearing black running towards them with dust following behind him. She looked closer and shook her head in shock. Sasuke ran straight past them with Sakura in his arms. Blood fell from his fist down on the floor and on to Sakura's pink pyjamas. Ino watched her ex - crush run with his team mate and then spotted the blood on the floor. She ran after Sasuke without saying a word to Naruto who didn't have a clue what was going on and just followed.

* * *

It was now 3.19pm in the hospital room 301 where Sakura began to stir in her sleep. Sasuke looked over at her from where he was leaning against the wall next to the window, waiting for Ino and Naruto to get back with refreshments. She was making little grumbling noises in her sleep and Sasuke knew that she would wake up soon and he went back to starring out the window. 

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings _'Where the fuck am I !' _She thought as she turned to her right and saw a dark raven haired man looking out the window.

"Sasuke?" she asked in a whisper, a whisper loud enough for him to hear her. Sasuke turned around to look at the confused woman that was now lying up in the bright white bed. " Where am I ?" She asked softly, after saying this she remembered the plan.

"Your at the hospital" He replied in his normal cool calm voice as he stood up straight.

" Why the hell did YOU bring me here and how did YOU get in to my apartment!" She shouted folding her arms across her chest and huffed.

" I was on my way out and passed your window and noticed you unconscious on the floor so I broke in and brought you here, you always looked after me during the early team 7 days when I got injured I'm only doing the same" Sasuke lied as he walked out the room and left the confused Sakura to take off her mask of acting and sighed.

* * *

Out side Sakura's hospital room, Sasuke walked up to the main desk for that floor and ask one of the nurses.

" Haruno Sakura in room 301 is awake, when will she be allowed home?" he asked looking down at the nurse at the desk.

" She will need to be checked over by the doctor, she will most likely be allowed home at around 5 o'clock" the nurse answered and with her reply Sasuke walked down the corridor, passing his friends on they're way back.

"Sasuke - Kun?" Ino asked waiting for the reason for his sudden departure.

No response

* * *

When Ino and her stupid male friend walked in to the now conscious woman's room who they knew as Sakura. She tilted her head to the side and smiled at the two who were happy for there dear friend to be awake and to have the old Sakura back, her normal cheerful self. 

Ino sat on the bed next to Sakura " How do you feel? Did you have a nice nap?" Ino giggled at the last part.

"Yeah, it was good thanks" she replied sarcastically and stretched her arms out as her muscles pulled tighter.

"Sasuke was really worried about you, I think the plan is working!" Ino smiled with her big white teeth sparkling from the light that came through the window. Naruto looked shocked at the two girls on the bed.

"NANI? PLAN?" Naruto asked with wide eyes, hoping that his friends didn't have a plan on him too. Ino and Sakura both looked at him and laughed but it came out sounding fake. Naruto took a step back from the now silent ladies who knew how nervous he was.

* * *

_Outside Sakura's apartment_

Sakura slowly walked up the steps to her apartment and stopped in front of her door. She sighed in relief " I'm so glad to be home'' She said to herself out loud. She checked her pockets for her house keys she suddenly paused, wide eyed. " SHIT!" she shouted out to no one but herself. She knelt down to her door mat as she mumbled " That bastard didn't pick up my keys before he left".

She lifted up the mat and looked under it for spare keys but found nothing apart from dust. She sat down and leant on her door and she heard a loud 'CRACK' as she fell backwards. And then 'BANG'.

"FUCKING HELL!" Sakura shouted after she hit her head on the door, she rubbed the back of her head with her hand and then opened her eyes. She blinked at what she saw, it was her hall way ceiling she sat up in surprise. She was sitting on her front door

"What the hell is going on?" she said to herself.

INNER SAKURA: '_YOUR GOING MAD, SOON YOU WILL BE SITTING IN THE CORNER OF A CUSIONED WALL ROOM WEARING A STRAIGHT JACKET WEIRDO!'_

" SHUT THE FUCK UP, IM NOT GOING MAD" she screamed at her inner self and paused with furrowed eyebrows '_I am going mad' _She thought as she lifted her body off the door. She sighed, picking up the door to her apartment and propped it back up to the door way.

Sakura thought that she would take a bath after the day she had, had and walked in to her bedroom to get her bath robe, on entering the room she found broken glass over her floor and bed "What the fuck?"

She looked around the room to find where the glass had come from but then felt a breeze on her face, she looked at the window. Her face turned red with anger she turned round and huffed down the hall to her phone. She raised the receiver up to her ear as she started dialling Sasuke's number and then stopped half way through _' He was worried, bless his little cotton socks, he actually does care about me' _(a/n: I know that they don't wear socks , they wear sandals but I just thought it was cute and funny for Sakura to say it heheehee) she smiled and put the phone down. She turned towards her bedroom and walked to her closet, as she took off her normal red dress the phone rang. Sakura ran down the hall in a matching black bra and knickers and picked up the phone

" Moshi moshi" she answered waiting for the person on the other line to speak.

"Sakura, we need to talk. I'll pick you up at eight" the other person said on the line and hung up.

'_Sasuke?' _Sakura thought as she put the phone _'Ino's plan is working after all'_

She smiled and carried on getting undressed as she walked in to her bathroom.

_25 minutes later _

Sakura sat on her bed with her hands held on her stomach and thoughts escaped her mind. What if he asked her that question that she has been dreading for half an hour now! What if he did ask her why? what would she say to him? She thought about a possible answer but couldn't find the right words.

'BEEP!' The sound came from below Sakura's window. She looked around her room and snapped out of her thoughts. Another noise came from out side as Sakura leaned out of the broken window, being careful not to cut her self on the glass that still laid on the floor.

'BEEP!'

Looking up at the window, Sasuke leaned on the driver's side door with his arms folded. She looked down at him, she was surprised to see him with a black convertible with the Uchiha crest proudly painted on the front, and also surprised that he was early. She moved her broken front door out of the way and walked out of her home and put the door back in its place. She walked down to the car where Sasuke was waiting, and gave him a disappointed look and showed him that she was not fussed about his convertible.

Sasuke put the keys in the ignition and gave Sakura a quick glance before turning the key. Sakura smiled inwardly as he started the car and spun the steering wheel to turn around, they finally gathered up speed. Wind blowing his black bangs in his face which he removed with his right hand and placed it back on the gear stick. He felt something tickle his hand and couldn't help but smirk, he looked at his hand and found a pink bubblegum coloured strain of hair. The journey was silent until they reached the tall gates, they were exiting Konoha.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked pointing to her lip with her index finger in thought.

"…"

"I'm going to the city near by, you know where I will be in case of an emergency" Sasuke spoke calmly to the guard.

"Hai" the guard nodded indicating that he knew of Sasuke's soon to be whereabouts.

Sasuke drove out of the village leaving the guard to close the gates. Both sat silently at the front thinking about what could happen tonight, the good and bad things.

* * *

The rest of the journey continued in silence, they reached a cliff and Sasuke pulled up to the edge, and without saying a word, got out the car and shut the door behind him. Sakura watched her crush do this and blinked blankly at him. _' What the hell is he going to do? Throw me off the cliff or something?' _She shivered at the thought as she got a vision of her self falling from the high landscape, she closed her eyes quickly to get the fucked up image out of her mind. Sasuke looked at her with weird eyes and motioned with his hands to get out of the car. She did what she was told and stood out side of the black vehicle like a wet lemon with her hands tangled together behind her back. 

"Sakura?" Sasuke demanded for her to come sit with him, he pulled his body on to the bonnet putting all his weight on the front of his fancy car. Sakura did the same and they both laid back in unison, leaning against the windscreen. They were dead silent looking up at the stars, listening to the crickets playing they're little songs in the back ground of the beautiful features of the cliff.

Sasuke turned his head to Sakura, watching her curiously. Sakura knew that he was looking and prayed to God that he wouldn't ask that damn question that she was thinking about earlier. _'Please, Please, Just don't ask me'_ She closed her eyes and kept them closed until she couldn't feel the black mysterious eyes lingering on her face.

Sasuke turned and carried on gazing up at the stars, in deep thought. _'My Sakura, why the hell did I think that for, I'm not in love with her am I?' _He questioned himself before his inner self broke in _' What the fuck are you thinking Sasuke, of course you don't , you cold bastard. You just want to break her heart and watch her die, at least she wont annoy you!' . _Sasuke played with the long pink hair that he had on his hand, the same one that had been trying to make him laugh on the way to their destination, weaving and tying it around his index finger.

Sakura felt her stomach and badly wanted to go home to eat and sleep, she knew that it had to be asked and she knew what he would say, but it would be better to get it over and done with. She looked at her watch and noticed that it was now 10.51pm!

" What do you want, Sasuke?" She nervously turned her head to face the dark boy laying next to her.

" I want to know what's going on?" He asked still starring up at the stars.

"What do you mean?" she acted out like she didn't have a clue what he was talking about, he turned and gave her a weird look. She swallowed hard.

"I mean what the hell was that about yesterday!" He was now getting annoyed, he knew that she knew exactly what he meant. He turned onto his side to look at the pretty eyed woman that was now in front of him.

"Nothing" Sakura shrugged her shoulders and looked up to the night sky, trying not to let him see through her fake expression. But he had already seen it and furrowed his eyebrows at her.

" Don't lie, I'm not stupid!" He said in a loud angry voice, his Sharingan almost activating on the girls face as he still looked at her.

"It's none of your business!" She panicked and continued to act as she folded her arms with her head held high.

"Hn" Sasuke turned his body 180 degrees and laid on his other side with his eyes closed. Silence once again consumed them for an hour and a half, both starring into space.

Just thinking.

* * *

Sakura took a quick look at her watch that was buckled on her left wrist. It was 12.22 am, she turned away from her watch and then suddenly looked back at it like she had missed the other hand on the watch. _'12.22 am Oh My God, I don't have to act anymore, now the 2 day period plan is finished' _She smiled and turned to Sasuke, who was still laying on his side with his back towards her. 

Sakura sat up, brushing her hair away from her face and leaned over Sasuke "When can we leave, Sasuke-Kun ?" She smiled sweetly as turned his head to look at her.

' _What the fuck? She's changed AGAIN!' _Sasuke thought to himself and replied

"When ever you want?".

" Can we leave now, I have to get…" Sakura said jumping of the car but was cut off when Sasuke jumped up from his position and grabbed her hand.

"Sakura…?" Sasuke asked, unsure of what he was doing.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

* * *

**Well, what do you think Sasuke is going to say? Hmmmm, I wonder! heehee lol **

**Sorry I didn't update sooner I have been busy because I have exams coming up soon. Please review, it would be a big help. And I will try to update Faster next chapter XP Bye for now x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to people who reviewed and read my story!**

* * *

Things I Never Said, Chapter 3, Feelings Inside.

The moon light shone brightly down on the main road of Konoha. All you could hear was a car and rock music playing on a low volume. Sasuke was on his way to dropping of Sakura at her apartment before going back to his own place to sleep and to recover on his unpredictable actions. He turned to Sakura and she was… glowing. She had this great happy aura around her that made Sasuke feel even worse than he already did.

Sakura felt a cold glance upon her face and turned her head to the side. Sasuke moved his arm to the gear stick to change gears, Sakura noticed that he had a bandage around his hand _'He must have cut his hand while breaking the glass to get in to my apartment'_ She smiled.

INNER SAKURA: _HE LOVES ME, HELL YEAH !_

She placed her gentle hand on top of Sasuke's hand that he was using to change gears.

He looked down at his hand and pulled it away from her grip, pushing a button on the radio and switched it off. He placed his hand back on the wheel and couldn't help but think about his huge mistake he made earlier at the cliff.

_Flashback_

" Can we leave now, I have to get…" Sakura said jumping of the car but was cut off when Sasuke jumped up from his position and grabbed her hand.

"Sakura…?" Sasuke asked, unsure of what he was doing. He let her hand drop among her sides. She looked at him with curiosity in her eyes.

" What's wrong Sasuke - Kun?" Sakura tilted her head a little more to the side.

"Sakura…will you marry me!" He asked in a low voice, not making eye contact with her green eyes.

Once Sasuke had noticed what he had just said, his eyes opened wide with shock.

' _DID…I…JUST….ASK SAKURA TO …MARRY… ME? FUCKING HELL, WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING!' _He turned to Sakura to see her reaction, she was more shocked than him. Her eyes wide with a tiny emerald pupil, her eyes started to get heavy, she felt very hot, with her heart pounding, her knees going weak and she found it very hard to breath. _'Sasuke…asked…ME to…marry…HIM!'_

Sasuke turned and focused his vision on the floor like there was some interesting there, he stared for a few seconds until…

'THUD'

He spun his head around to find Sakura unconscious AGAIN by the front wheels of the car. He sighed and slowly got off the car, trying not to step on her. _'For fuck sake! What is wrong with this girl ? All she seems to do is cry or faint!' _He knelt down beside her, shaking her left shoulder, trying to wake the green eyed beauty up _' I'm not going to the hospital again, fuck that shit'_.

She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times, she suddenly sat up and turned to Sasuke, launching her arms around his neck as she started cry " Oh Sasuke - Kun…Yes …I will !" She dug her nose in to his neck as she whispered through her sobs " I love you so much".

Sasuke just sat there with his hands at his side not returning the hug, he smirked at the whispered words she said to him, but he didn't know why. After a few minutes of her crying and pulling his neck down with her weight, he pushed her off of him with little force. She watched him get up as she wiped the tears away from her slender cheek bones. _' God , she does cry a lot, I'm going to have to put up with that for the rest of my life, What! I'll break It off with her tomorrow, if I do it tonight she'll faint or cry again' _Sasuke thought as he walk to the drivers side door, he stopped with his hand on the door handle, ready to open the door. "Sakura, let's go". She did what she ways told, of course she would it was Sasuke asking her to do it.

INNER SAKURA:_ MY SASUKE - KUN, HELL YEAH!_

_End Of Flashback_

Sasuke parked the car a little way down the street from Sakura's apartment as all the other spaces had been taken. They slowly walked up the steps to her apartment with Sasuke following behind. They both came to a stop when they reached her door.

"Thank you Sasuke - Kun, this has been the best date in my whole life!" she excitedly said as her voice got higher as she continued talking.

'_What ! She thought that that was a date, it wasn't even romantic, Well, I guess the surrounding was quiet romantic, but females always go really over the top! Wait, What am I thinking I don't have a clue what things go on in girls heads and here I am talking like I'm a fucking expert!' _Sasuke told himself and by the time he had snapped out of his thoughts, Sakura was leaning over to him with her lips puckered, waiting for a kiss from him.

He took a step back in shock, and watched her still waiting for his warm lips to touch her cherry ones. _' I wonder if her lips taste like cherry's ?' _Sasuke wondered as he looked at her again, he realized what he just thought as his left eye began to twitch.

Once his eye had calmed down he noticed that she was still waiting but she had moved closer to him while he was lost in thought. He smirked when he saw desperation on her face and coldly said "You're annoying!".

She opened her eyes and he could see distrait in them, he suddenly got a sharp pain in his chest, something hurt inside. He couldn't look at her, he couldn't get rid of the pain that he felt.

_Few minutes later_

Sasuke was driving back to his home as he started to think about Sakura and the worst mistake he just made of his life. He was totally confused about his actions. He took a deep breath in and tried to concentrate on where he was going but couldn't help but think about…her, _his_ Sakura. _'God, I'm going crazy, my body just moved by itself, my voice just said those words…all by itself but why the hell did it have to be those words, why not, "your annoying?". Man, now she thinks I love her, SHIT!' _He sighed and changed gear. _' The last time my body moved on it's own was when…_

_Flashback_

He watched with his Sharingan for the first time for Haku's next attack, Sasuke looked at Naruto who was on the floor almost unconscious. _'Damn it!'. _Haku notices that he has the Sharingan.

'_Sharingan, he must be a…Uchiha! I cant attack head-on, that's to dangerous so I'll use him!'._ Haku thought as he turns to Naruto. He jumps out of the mirror and flies through the air towards him.

Sasuke sees his movement towards Naruto and runs to save him, with chakra in his feet. _'I'm not going to make it!'. _He thought as he reaches Naruto and stands in front of him, with Haku still flying at them. Haku throws ninja needles at Sasuke's chest but he didn't attempt to dodge them, he waited for Haku to get closer. As soon as he was in arms reach, Sasuke grabs Haku around the wrists and swung him round, letting go of his bony wrists, sending Haku through the air. He came to a stop when he hit one of his technique mirrors.

Naruto opens his eyes and looks up to find Haku on the ground (trying to get up) and Sasuke standing in front of him. He had won the fight. "Geez, you…always get in the way!" Sasuke said in pain, from the wounds. Naruto jumped up a little, with a big smile on his face, he cheered

"Sasuke, you did it!" He stops and shock his head in shook as he saw the blood fall from his team mate and on to the floor. Sasuke turns his head a little in Naruto's direction and looks at him from the corner of his onyx orbs.

"What's…with that face, you total moron…?" Sasuke asks with blood running from his mouth.

Naruto sits up with his mouth wide open "Why did…you save me?" He shouts jolting up a bit more.

"How should I know…" Sasuke reply's while he remembers all the little arguments with Naruto that they have had since they became team 7, he smirks at the thoughts, in a way Naruto had become his friend and he was happy that he wasn't alone any more. Sasuke lowers his head in pain and tries hard to pull his head back up. Is this the end for Sasuke? He never sorted things out with Naruto!

He lifts his head and looks in front of him as he gives another smirk "I…hated you".

Naruto picks him self off of the floor slowly, still looking at Sasuke with confusion in his eyes.

"But…why? Why? Why me?" Naruto pauses as he takes a step back. "I never asked for your help!" He shouts throwing his body forward.

"I don't know…My body just moved on it's own…Idiot… !" Sasuke replies as his eyes slowly close, his body becomes weaker. Naruto watches as his friend/rival, Sasuke, unable to stand any longer, falls backwards.

Naruto jumps forward just in time to catch Sasuke before he hits the ground, he lays Sasuke on the floor, holding him in his arms. "Sasuke!" Naruto screams.

Sasuke opens his eyes and looks at Naruto "That man…My brother…I told myself…I wouldn't die until I killed him…" He slowly moves his arm up to touch Naruto's face but didn't have enough strength. "You…Don't die" He whispers before his eyes close and his hand drops to his side. Naruto looks at his so-called _died_ friend before pulling his lifeless body in to a hug.

_End of flashback_

* * *

Sasuke drove through the Uchiha estate alleys, all the little houses in darkness as nobody lived there since that tragic day that had changed his life. He pulled up out side his family's home and turned of the engine. He stared down the road in front of him as he sat in his car, listening to the lonely silence. He thought about that time his body moved on its own to save Naruto and how he felt about him. He then thought about tonight and his mouth and body doing its own thing but this time he had a different feeling inside of him, it wasn't hatred, like what he felt towards his brother, and it cant be friendship, he was friends with her before he started getting these feelings, no, his heart was telling him that it was something more than that, is it…is it love that he feels for her?

Before the three Genin ninja's (Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura) became team 7, Sasuke was lonely, he never talked to anyone and always tried to keep his distance. Scared to love anyone, to lose someone he loved again. He had to do something, he couldn't love again!

He has to push her away, break it off with her. It saddened him to think of not being able to protect her from the world. To see her walking in the street, seeing her hurt and to know that he didn't protect her, the one he loves. Not able to protect her like his family from Itachi but what would he do if…he didn't break it off with Sakura, what if he failed to protect her and loses her like his family?

His mind and his heart were telling him to do two different things, his heart was telling him to love her, protect her, live the rest of his life with the woman that he loves. But his head is telling him to break up with her, forget about her and carry on with life like he never loved her, so he wouldn't get hurt.

* * *

**Finished this chapter, I hope you liked it? I know it is shorter than my other chapters, but I didn't know what else to write for this chapter. **

**The next chapter will be the day after he asks Sakura to marry him, how will he act around her? Will he push her away and take his minds advice or will he follow his heart and stay with her? **

**Please review , I also welcome bad as well as good reviews ,as it might help me to write better !**

**Love ya all , bye for now x**

**Tomoe-betrayal**

**PS, NOTE FROM BETA! THIS CHAPTER ROCKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**For the last two chapters, I forgot to disclaimer them**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Beta'd by: Tisha (Ashes of Stars). And Tisha said, 'I'm only doing it for my own real life ebony beauty… SOPHIE!'**

Things I Never Said, Chapter 4, The Talk!

* * *

The rain poured down windows of the still houses of the Konoha villagers, apart from one that was not closed, nor open but smashed. Sakura jumped out of bed as she heard the rain drops falling to the ground out side. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a black bin bag and some duck tape, to cover the window.

As she held the black bag to the window and stuck on the tape, she smiled for last night was the best night of her life. And it was not a dream because she dreamt of her's and Sasuke's big wedding day, last night. With Sakura blossoms everywhere, candles and people taking photos of Sakura in a white long kimono with Sasuke in a black haori (men's waist length kimono) with white hakama (sort of trousers to were with the haori), while saying they're vows to each other. It was the most beautiful thing Sakura had ever dreamt of.

When She was done , Sakura looked at her clock **'06.49' **as she thought about going back to bed. _' There's no point I wont be able to sleep with it on my mind, anyway, I'll only have ten minutes. I'll take a bath! ' _She grabbed her things a went and took a bath. While in there she had the biggest urge to see Sasuke, to talk about there're relationship and the wedding! There were loads of plans and decisions to be made! And of course she wanted the wedding soon, she was so excited to be spending the rest of her life with Sasuke. She smiled inwardly as she closed her eyes and imagined, her and Sasuke in the park holding hands while watching their children play; they were smiling and laughing as their children played 'IT'.

* * *

Sasuke awoke to hear someone knocking on his front door. As he sat up, he rubbed his eyes before looking at his clock **'08.04'**. As he walked out his bedroom without bothering to put on his clothes (he was only in his boxers), the knocking came again.

With one hand on the door handle and the other running through his hair, he opened the door to a women with pink hair, walking away.

"Sakura?" He yawned out. The pink haired beauty stoped and turned around to face the sleepy Uchiha prodigy. She took a step forward before speaking.

"Oh, Sasuke-Kun, did I wake you? I wanted to talk to you about something." Her eyes widened as she looked at the almost naked Sasuke from head to toe with amazement. _' It's more beautiful than I imagined!' _She was pulled out of her thoughts when he replied to her answer.

"Yeah but I was about to get up anyway." Sasuke moved to the side of the door to gesture for her to enter his home. Sakura slowly walked up and slides past him with water dripping from her nose and hair. He closed the door behind her and pointed to a door in his hall way as he walked towards the stairs "The lounge is there, take a seat".

She took her wet long coat off and hung it on the coat rack behind the door, slowly walking to the door that Sasuke had informed her was the lounge and entered. Sakura looked around at the dull room _'This room is so Sasuke, haha!' _She thought as she took a seat on the sofa and was shocked at how hard it was; ridiculously hard, it was unbearable! _' This will be the first thing to go when I move in, well if he will let me, I hope so I can't stand it any longer!' _She quickly stood up from the couch.

Sakura then noticed a photo frame lying face down on the coffee table in front of her, she picked it up and smiled. It was a photo of Sasuke when he was little with Itachi and his mum and dad. They were all smiling, even Itachi, but the one person that stood out the most was Sasuke, he had the biggest smile. It made her heart feel warm, she wanted to make him smile like that, a true smile.

Her heart started to grow cold as she thought about Itachi. Why did he do what he did? They looked so happy in the photo, so why? While she thought about Itachi and the massacre of the Uchiha clan she was unaware that someone was watching her.

* * *

Sasuke came down stairs and stood by the living room door **dressed** with a shocked face. Sakura was looking at his family photo but not only that was he shocked about, it was what she was wearing. She wore tight jeans with holes going up the legs and a purple tank top that had the words 'YOU ROCK MY WORLD' on the front in silver with a picture of a guitar. It showed of her curves perfectly. _' That's much better than her red dress, you can hardly see nothing when she wears that!' _Sasuke stopped his thoughts before he started to think like Kakashi.

"Yo!" Sasuke said leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. Sakura jumped back in surprise dropping the frame on the floor.

"Oh sorry, Sasuke-Kun!" She said sweetly picking up the photo frame and placing it up right on the table.

"Hn." Sasuke threw a towel to Sakura as he walked in. She started to dry her hair as he sat down on the sofa with a sad/gloomy expression looking at his family photo.

"How can you sit on that sofa it's so…hard?" Sakura turned to Sasuke and noticed that something was wrong. She wrapped the towel round her head and slowly sat down next to Sasuke.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-Kun?" She hesitated and held his hands in hers "Sasuke?" He pulled his hands away from hers before speaking

"Sakura…I think…" He stopped and thought about what he was doing _'I cant break up with her, it will break her heart! I couldn't do that to her and there is no denying it…_

_It would break mine too!' _He put his head down and ran his hand through his hair.

"What is it, Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura asked as she placed her left hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to his right shoulder and looked at her hand and imagined a ring on her wedding finger, he then looked at her eyes. The ring he had imagined, it was made with emeralds, it sparkled in the light and you couldn't help but look at it, just like her eyes.

"Sakura, do you want to go out for dinner with me tonight?" Sasuke said after thinking of something else than what he was about to say.

"Oh ok, sure! Where will be going?" Sakura asked before removing her hand from his shoulder.

"Suishou Gake Restaurant(2)." He replied looking away from her.

"Suishou Gake Restaurant?" She squealed out load. "That posh restaurant!" She yelled like one of his fan girls, making sure she was thinking of the right place. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her and nodded in response. Sakura screamed again in excitement! She then realised the way Sasuke was looking at her and decided to stop.

Silence now entered the room with Sasuke still looking at her like she was weird so, Sakura stood up "Anyway, I better go and let you do your things." She said walking to the front door and grabbing her coat.

As she stepped outside in the rain once more she asked "Are you going to pick me up? And what time?" Sasuke thought for a while before answering.

"I'll pick you up at 7.30 and then we can talk about what you came here for."

As he watched her walk away he thought of something "Sakura!" She turned around just in time to catch an umbrella that Sasuke throw at her.

She looked down at it and smiled "Thanks Sasuke-Kun!".

* * *

'_How can I show her? I want to show but how? This is completely different from showing love to your family!' _Sasuke drove through the town slowly on his way to Sakura's apartment when he passed a person in the street selling roses to young lovers.

Sasuke pulled up on the curb. Leaving the engine running, he got out and jogged to the old man selling roses. He watched Sasuke run over in his 200,000 yen suit.

"Ah, Young man! Have you got a date tonight?" The old man asked pushing his glasses up his nose a little.

"Yeah, can I have one red rose?" Sasuke asked bluntly, getting his wallet out his pocket.

He handed the old man the money before taking the red rose that was wrapped in clear plastic.

"Thank you young man, Good luck!" Sasuke heard the old man shout over the sound of the engine.

* * *

Cherry blossom trees lined the drive way of Suishou Gake Restaurant. When Sakura saw the two crystal water fountains with lights in side to make rainbow colours on the floor, her eyes lit up.

Sasuke pulled up in the car park and turned of the engine, when he remembered something. "Oh, Sakura here." He reached to the back seats of the car and grabbed the rose he had brought.

"Aww, that's so nice of you! Thank you Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura said, a bit surprised, and hugged Sasuke with one arm.

They both got out the car and walked to the entrance of the restaurant, as they walked in a waiter came up to them. "May I take your coat Miss?" He asked Sakura politely while she looked round the restaurant with her jaw almost hitting the floor, it was beautiful!

"Oh yes, Thank you." She replied undoing her coat and handing it to the waiter, the waiter nodded and went off to hang her coat up.

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes of her, she was gorgeous! She wore a black satin dress that finished at her ankles with a huge split up the left side, all the way up to the top of her thigh. Sasuke quickly looked away before his heart and eyes popped out.

When the waiter came back, he led them to a table for two and handed them each a menu. "My name is Kenji and I will be your waiter for tonight." He said to both of them and left.

10 minutes later he returned with a bottle of water and started to fill their glasses. "Have you decided on your order?" Kenji asked as he put down the bottle of water and got out his paper and pen out of his back pocket.

"Yes." Sasuke and Sakura both answered in unison. The waiter looked at Sakura to take her order. "I'll have the Roasted Red Pepper and Crab, Sweet Corn Cake, Sorrel Sauce for Starters please? And Saddle of Lamb Stuffed with Rosemary, Fondant Potato, Madeira Jus for Main course please?" Sakura asked making sure not to forget her manners in a place like this.

The waiter then turned to Sasuke "And you Sir?".

"I'll have the same as her." Sasuke said while he gestured with his hand at Sakura.

"Would you like any wine?"

"Sakura, you choose." Sasuke said while putting his menu down on the table.

Sakura quickly looked through the wine list and looked up to the Kenji, " The white house wine please?"

"Sure." Kenji said before taking the menu's away to the kitchen, leaving the two in silence.

"I guess it wont be hard for me to cook when we are married, we both like the same things!" Sakura smiled sweetly at Sasuke, he just smirked back.

"Sakura, I think we should keep the engagement a secret." Sasuke said looking in to her eyes. When he said that he noticed sadness in them. "'T'ill I buy a ring." He quickly added on the end of his sentence. He didn't want to make her sad, like before.

Sakura's face lit up and she smiled lovely at him "Sure!". Suddenly they heard a very familiar voice.

"OH MY GOD, SASUKE-TEME? SAKURA-CHAN?" Naruto shouted running up towards them. "What are you two doing here…ALONE?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

Sasuke stood up from the table and gave Naruto a death glare "I was about to ask you the same thing, Naruto!"

"I'm here with Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino. We're on a double date!" He answered Sasuke's question as the rest of them walked up and stood behind Naruto.

"What are you two doing here?" Ino asked them.

"Me and Sasuke are just talking about a mission that we are going on together in a few weeks time!" Sakura quickly lied before Sasuke and Naruto got in to a fight in the middle of the restaurant.

"Ohhhhh, heehee Sorry!" Naruto apologized before grabbing Hinata by the arm and running to their table.

"Well then, have a nice evening!" Ino said and pulling Shikamaru along by his tie.

After Ino's and Shikamaru's departure, they both sat down quietly. Sasuke was the first one to speak. "So Sakura, what did you come to talk to me about earlier?"

"Ah, yes!" Sakura said sitting up properly in her chair. "I came to talk to you about are relationship." Sasuke also sat up in his chair when he heard the word '_relationship_'!

"What about it ?" Sasuke said coolly.

"Well, things like, when am I going to move in and plans for the wedding?" She replied happily. Sasuke looked shocked, he hadn't thought about her moving in! He just wanted to slip of his chair and hide under the table, maybe she wouldn't realise that he was gone but he did NOT want to have this conversation. He hadn't planned anything!

"Erm…Sakura, I only proposed last night! Why do we need to start making plans now! Don't you want to take this slower?" Sasuke asked her leaning over the table a bit while grabbing on to the table as tight as he could, scared of fainting and falling back off his chair.

"Well Sasuke, when you proposed last night, we weren't even going out and now you want to take it slow?" Sakura asked with a matter-of-fact tone looking at him straight in the eye. Sasuke just wanted to die at that point, she was right and he was wrong (for once in his life). There was no way he could get out of Sakura moving in, she would have to move in when they got married anyway. This was it, this was the end for Sasuke, he gave up! "Ok, you can move in." Sasuke said in a very quite voice

"REALLY? WHEN?" Sakura burst out in excitement. Sasuke just blushed with embarrassment when he saw the people in the restaurant were giving them funny looks, even Naruto. _'Naruto is going to know that this isn't about a mission if she carries on like this!' _Sasuke thought.

"When ever you want." Sasuke said in a sort of bored/sad tone, looking down into his lap.

"REALLY?" Sakura screamed but stopped when Sasuke grabbed her hand over the table.

"Keep your voice down!" Sasuke whispered angrily at Sakura. She just gave a small sweet smile like a naughty school girl being told off and whispered sorry back to him.

"Ok, Here's the plan, I have a mission tomorrow that may last up till next week. So, you pack up your stuff while I'm away. When I come back you move in and I'll buy you a ring, Is that ok with you?" Sasuke said in a loud whisper because Naruto's table were watching them, Sakura saw this and only nodded in response.

"Here are your starters!" Their waiter, Kenji, chirped.

* * *

_After starter and main course_

In the restaurant, there was a live band playing there, they set up and started to play just after Sasuke and Sakura had finished their main course. The band started to play a cover version of 'Kissing you' by Des'ree.

Sakura stood up from the table and started pulling Sasuke by the arm. "Sakura, what are you doing?" He asked with curiosity in his voice.

"I want to dance!" Sakura shouted over the music to Sasuke and pulled him on the dance floor. She put her hand on his shoulder getting ready to do a slow dance to the music but Sasuke did not do the same, he just had his hands limp by his sides.

"What's wrong!" Sakura asked with her hand still on his shoulder. Sasuke looked at her and felt very awkward; it was the first time in his life, that he couldn't do something so simple.

"I cant dance!" Sasuke said quietly, it was a good thing that Sakura could lip read. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her waist and then held his other hand in hers. It was like watching Beauty and the Beast dance for the first time.

* * *

_Over at Naruto's Table_

"Sasuke is up to something!" Naruto stated, banging his fist on the table while watching Sasuke and Sakura dance "I just know it!"

Hinata (Naruto's date) tried to calm him down "M…maybe he just wants to get to know her N…Naruto-Kun?"

Ino then spoke. "I tell you what, that whole mission excuse for being here was a lie, there is no way in hell that Sasuke would dance on a meeting! I don't think that Sasuke would even dance! There has to be more than that going on?"

**Notes: **

**() (heehee blushes madly at the thought) **

**(2) (Translation : Crystal Cliff Restaurant ).**

**I would like to thank people who review and read my story! And i would like to say a big thank you to Tisha.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all the nice reviews! Now this is only going to be a short chapter. This will be the day Sasuke leaves for the mission and then the next chapter will be when Sasuke returns.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

**

Things I Never Said, Chapter 5, Packing.

It was the day after the lovely evening at Suishou Gake Restaurant. The sun shone through Sakura's lounge window as she looked around the room, she put down some empty boxes. " Where to start? " She asked herself.

As Sakura started to wrap up photo frames and putting them in the boxes she thought _' I have a lot of work to do this week! I have so much stuff, I wont be able to take it all.' _She finished wrapping the last frame when the phone rang. Sakura quickly ran to the pick it up.

"_Moshi moshi" _Sakura said happily down the phone hoping it was Sasuke.

"_Sakura, it's Ino. How are you ?" _Ino asked while she was writing down what was being said in the phone call for Naruto to read, who was trying to put his head up to the phone to listen.

"_I'm ok thanks, I'm busy at the moment. What do you want?" _Sakura asked trying to get to the subject. She didn't have time for this, she knew why Ino had called, it was to find out what was going on between her and Sasuke.

"_Yeah, erm… How did it go last night?" _Ino asked with curiosity in her voice, as Naruto put his head closer to the phone, Ino gave him a slap around the cheek and pointed to the piece of paper.

"_Owww!" _Naruto whispered to Ino, she just smirked evilly at him.

"_It was OK." _Sakura lied to her friend as she heard another voice on the other line, she knew who it belonged to. _"I have to go, say 'HI' to Naruto for me!" _Sakura giggled as she put the phone down.

"_Mission failed" _Ino said in to the phone before putting it down. She looked at Naruto, who still had a red cheek from the slap.

* * *

It was now 11.34 pm and Sakura was still packing. When the song 'Going Under' by Evanescence came on the radio, she turned it up. This song has an importance to her, it was the song she would listen to over and over again when ever Sasuke was mean to her. When he said those nasty words to her, she was dying, her heart was breaking and the next day he would say something else and she would die again.

Sakura looked at her watch and ran to the phone, she picked it up and dialled Sasuke's number. _' I have to say Goodbye before he leaves' _She thought while the phone kept on ringing. There was no answer.

Sakura grabbed her coat and quickly put on her shoes as she ran out the front door, she ran through the village towards the gates of the border. She stopped when she saw the gates being closed with Sasuke on the other side.

"SASUKE!" She shouted out to him, he turned around just in time to see her waving good bye before the gates closed completely.

"See you when you get home…Sasuke" Sakura said quietly to herself while turning to walk back home.

* * *

On her way home, she thought about last night. Sasuke treated her like a princess!

And the rose he had given her was unexpected. He had changed in her eyes, he was different. It was a bit weird to her but she liked the way Sasuke was now, but why did he change? Was it the plan that Ino had told her? Did it work? And why did he propose after the plan had ended, she would have thought that if it did work that he would have asked her out not to marry him? Or maybe she was thinking this out wrong, maybe he loved her before he proposed?

* * *

**I hoped you liked this very small chapter, feel free to review heehee!**

**I know this story hasn't got a lot of angst in it at the moment but this is all just a big build up to the angst part so please do bear with me till I get to that part!**

**Love ya all tomoe betrayal xxx**

**Ps : thanks to Tisha who beta'd my story and hopefully will do to the end! Love ya babe**

**(Beta's notes: Love you too babe. There were hardly any mistakes in this chapter, so less work for me. Keep on truckin')**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Readers, Sorry I haven't updated recently gets down on her hands and knees and begs for forgiveness lol! Well please check on my profile for news about this story! Thank you so much to the people who read and review my story. Please read my Author Notes at the end of this chapter! **

DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS, OH BUT IF I DID, I WOULD MAKE SASUKE MY BUTLER! HAHAHAHA!

* * *

Things I Never Said. Chapter 6, Rings, boxes and new surroundings.

Sakura was lying on her sofa that was covered with a big dirty white cloth. She flicked through the channels on TV. She looked really tired and she was. Sakura spent that whole morning packing to move to Sasuke's house. Sasuke called her late last night saying that he was home from his mission and that today she would be moving in. He didn't give her a time when he would come round and help her move her things.

Sakura sighed as she put down the controller and grabbed a cushion placing it behind her back.

With her eyes slowly closing, she yawned out "When is Sasuke getting here?" To no one but herself.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Sakura paused as she waited for the door to knock again. She waited for a few seconds and the knocking did come again.

"Sasuke!" She whispered loudly, she jumped up off the sofa with a big smile on her face. She had a big burst of energy and ran to the door. She opened the door to an irritated Sasuke, who had to knock more than once.

With his arms crossed, Sasuke asked, "What took you so long?"

Sakura could hear the irritation in his voice, she smiled sweetly to him and ignored his question. "So where shall we start?" She sighed, looking behind her at all the boxes. Sasuke looked in the same direction, when he saw how many boxes there were, his right eye started to twitch. Sakura turned to look at Sasuke who was still looking at the boxes.

"Erm…Sasuke, something is wrong with your eye!" She said with a concerned voice while pointing to her left eye. Sasuke looked at her with his eye still twitching, he tried to stop the uncontrollable twitching but couldn't. His eye just kept on twitching and there was nothing he could do about it!

"Sakura, you're fucking with me…right? You're bringing all this shit with you?" Sasuke asked angrily but tried to stay cool at the same time. He could feel his eye twitch even faster. With the anger and irritation he had, had enough at this point, he was about to go mad. Sakura saw how upset he was and lowered her head and nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'll hire someone to help me move this stuff to yours." She said quietly. When Sasuke heard that, his eyes switched to Sharingan, that was it!

"I DON'T FUCKING MEAN THAT, I MEAN WHERE THE FUCK AM I GOING TO PUT IT ALL?" Sasuke shouted at Sakura, as tears started to fall down her face.  
Sasuke's expression changed to a sad sort of expression, he looked away from her down to the floor. "Sorry, Sakura" He apologized quietly with his head down and rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't like to see her cry, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, especially when he made her cry. Even since he had these feelings for her, he didn't know how to control himself.

Minutes had past and neither of them spoke, Sakura finally decided to break the uncomfortable silence by asking "I think maybe we should buy the ring first, just in case someone sees us and asks "'what's going on?'" Sakura sighs and starts waving her arms in the air before talking again "The nosey old bags, who sit in that beauty salon most of their lives, talking about other peoples lives" She said in a posh ladies accent. "OH JESUS CHRIST, I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW BITCHY THEY ARE!" Sakura said making her voice louder as she said it, crossing her arms over her chest with her eyes closed. She was just trying to be funny, she didn't mean to go that far and get angry.

Sakura opens one eye slowly and looks at Sasuke as she opens her other eye. She looks to find Sasuke smirking at her_. 'Is he smiling at my joke or because he thinks I'm a Weirdo?'_ She asked her inner self in her head. There was a long pause before Inner Sakura replied.

INNER SAKURA: _' I THINK IT'S THE WEIRDO THING! YOU SEE, I KNOW YOU AND TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH, YOU ARE A WEIRDO, I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE!'. Her inner self answered with an evil grin on her face. _

She was pulled out of her thoughts when a hand grabbed her arm and started to pull her along. She looked up the arm and up to the person's head to find a handsome young man, with the most gorgeous mysterious eyes. "Where are we going, Sasuke-kun?" She asked in a daze.

"We're going to go buy a ring." Sasuke said bluntly, still with a smirk on his face from the comedy he just saw a minute ago. Sakura didn't answer, she was too into her own thoughts about what sort of ring to get.

* * *

Shopping In The Village 

Sakura and Sasuke were on their way to the next jewellers, they had three jewellers in the village and they had just spent 45 minutes in one shop looking for a ring. As they passed the busy villagers, they were having a conversation about rings. Well Sakura was talking about rings while Sasuke just kept silent.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun but I didn't like that ring that you looked at, the diamond was too big for me." Sakura apologized. She felt very weird about this whole thing with Sasuke.  
_"This is really weird, look at him! I'm getting a conversation, time, and a ring from him. I've never seen Sasuke-kun like this. The way he talked to me before he asked me to marry him and now, he's like this, he's different around me. He must love me!"_ She thought as they finally reach the second jewellery store.

Sasuke entered the little shop and held the door open for Sakura, she thanked him by giving him a nod of her head, with her cheeks blushing. And walked up to the glass cabinets that were filled with different shapes, colours and sizes of rings, bracelets and necklaces.

The shop owner came up to them and asked if they needed any assistance but before Sakura could reply, the shop owner butted in. "Oh my dear, you look really red, is everything ok?" He asked with concern in his voice looking at Sakura with worry.

"I'm fine, I just feel really hot in here with all the lights." Sakura lied back as she looked at Sasuke with a weak smile. But when she turned around, the shopkeeper was gone and then he appeared from behind a curtained door, with a glass of water in his hand.

"Here you are, have a drink of cold water, that will help to cool you down." He passed the glass to Sakura, as she took it she blushed even more. She found it very embarrassing.  
_  
' Why am I embarrassed? Is it because Sasuke-kun is with me?'_ She thought as she took a sip of the water and placed it softly down on the glass show case table.

As she turned to say 'Thank you' to the shop owner, something caught her eye, something petite but still sparkly. It was the most beautiful ring that Sakura had ever seen! It was white gold with two little diamonds each side of a slightly larger emerald.

She gasped at the beauty of the ring as she ran over to have a closer look. She stared at it with her mouth open. The shop owner came up behind her, making her jump when he spoke "Do you like that one, Miss?" As he got some keys out his pocket and unlocked the glass cabinet.

"Yes" Sakura replied in a high-pitched voice as the owner carefully took the ring out of the display and placed it on blue mat, on the show case table. Sakura stood in front of the man, just dying to try the ring on as Sasuke walked up behind her to take a look.

Sakura placed the sparkly ring on her wedding finger but was disappointed to find it didn't fit. "Erm…do you have a smaller size?" She asked as she pretended to pray, hoping that the answer would be 'yes'.

"No sorry" The man apologized as he tilted his head to the side. Sakura had started praying for the word 'But' to come out of the shopkeeper's mouth. She waited for the word, but it never came so she gave up. She slowly lowered her head and left her arms to hang by her side.

"Thank you very much." Sakura said slowly walking out of the store to go to the next jewellers but she didn't want to go to another jewellers to find a ring, she wanted that one!

* * *

An hour later, Sasuke and Sakura were walking out of the third and last jewellers, with no ring. Sasuke impatiently walked ahead, they had been shopping for almost two hours now. Sakura walked slowly with a gloomy face when she saw something twinkle in her eye. She wiped her eyes but found no tears. She looked over. 

In the window of the jewellers they had just come out of, was her ring that she saw in the second shop. She couldn't believe it, she had been in that shop for an hour and there it was, right in front of her, in the same shop window!

"SASUKE- KUN! SASUKE-KUN!" She screamed, jumping up and down like a little girl. Sasuke was way ahead of her but turned around at the high-pitched yell. That was it, Sasuke had had enough for today.

Sasuke stormed up to her, he was on fire now. "I've had it up to here Sakura! What is it now?" He said angrily as he waved his right arm in the air to show how much he was pissed off.

Sakura just ignored it and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him towards the window. Pointing to the ring, she excitedly said, "Sasuke-kun, this is the same ring! This is the one I want!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura's happy face in the reflection of the window. She was glowing, just like that time in the car after he had proposed. He gave a small faint smile before walking in to the store once more with Sakura skipping in behind him.

* * *

10 minutes later 

" It fits!" Sakura cried as the ring on her finger dazed her. Her emerald eyes, sparkling more than ever.

" We'll take it" Sasuke said in a cool tone, leaning on the glass show case table, pleased that he could finally go home to relax for a little while before moving Sakura's things in.

"AW! Thank you so much Sasuke - Kun!" She yelled as she jumped on to him hugging him tightly. She had never been so excited in her life.

Sasuke winced in pain as she hugged him "Sakura, Get off" He said. Sakura took a step back letting go of him, when she heard agony in his voice.

Sasuke got down on his knees, holding his side in pain. Sakura knelt down beside him "Sasuke - Kun, what's wrong?" She asked in a panic.

Sasuke looked up at the shop assistants that were gathered around him. " It's nothing," He said as he gritted his teeth while trying to stand up with Sakura giving him support.

"What's wrong?" Sakura repeated as Sasuke let go of her arm.

Sasuke didn't reply, he reached for his wallet in his back pocket and walked up to the counter. "How much is it?" He asked in a cool tone as like nothing had happened. Sakura still thinking of what just happened.

"Miss, Would you like to wear your ring now or would you like it boxed?" One of the shop assistants asked while holding the ring with care.

Before Sakura could answer Sasuke answered for her "Wearing it " He said bluntly. While looking at the pile of ring boxes behind the counter as he could feel his eye twitch again at the thought of all the boxes back at Sakura's apartment, he looked away while handing his credit card to the man at the till.

Sakura giggled at Sasuke's twitching eye, trying to pretend like nothing happened, like Sasuke. ' I'll ask later' She thought.

"No, I'll wear it now thank you. We have enough boxes at home." She chuckled looking at Sasuke who was smirking at what she had just said as he signed his name at the bottom of the bill.

The assistant walked up to Sasuke and handed him the ring, he was confused for a minute before he realised what the shop assistant meant by giving the ring to him. He had to put the ring on Sakura's finger. Sasuke gave a small sigh before walking over to Sakura.

With no emotion on his face, he placed the sparkling ring on Sakura's wedding finger. Saying nothing he walked out of the shop. He may have no emotion on his face but he did in side, when he placed the ring on her finger, his heart was pounding. Like he was nervous. He thought about this as he walked with Sakura still at the door saying her thanks to the shop assistants.  
_  
'Why was I so nervous?' _He asked his mind and then laughed at his thoughts in his head. _'HAHAHA, an Uchiha nervous? Me? Uchiha Sasuke?' _He paused and thought about what he was thinking_ 'That's not good'_. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Sakura.

"Sasuke - Kun, Wait for me!" Sakura ran up to him as he stopped and faced her.

When she had caught up to him, they didn't speak as they walked through the busy street. Sakura looked back and forth from Sasuke to the ground. What had happened to him in the jewellers? Was he sick or injured? She could remember him grabbing his side and if it was an injury, then why had he not had it seen to by a medic? Should she ask him about it or not? Now or later?

As she walked next to Sasuke thinking of what to do, she slowly looked up at his blank face. _'Is he in pain now?'_ She looked at her ring and spoke. " Sasuke - Kun…?" She paused thinking of what words to use. "How was your last mission?" She asked slowly, trying to figure out what was wrong with him, without making him mad at her.

Sasuke looked at her out of the corner of his eye and looked back in front of him before answering, "It was ok" He said bluntly. He knew why she was asking him but he wasn't going to tell her, he wasn't going to tell anyone what had happened to him on his recent mission.

That was it! Sakura knew that he knew what she was trying to get at. Sakura decided to take the wild card and cut straight to the case. "Who injured you?" She asked quietly.

Sasuke stopped and gazed at her, Sakura gave him a warm smile and held his arm in her small hands. Sasuke jerked his arm to remove her hands and carried on walking. "I don't know what you're talking about!" He said, quickening his pace. This indicated that she was right.

Sakura ran up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder, making him stop. He turned towards her and stared at her with his cold onyx orbs. She stared back at him with her warm emerald orbs, melting the ice away from around his heart. She put her head up by his ear and whispered "Please Sasuke- Kun, Let me heal you".

With a tear trickling down her check she pulled her head away to look back in to his eyes. Sasuke was in pure agony now, with the pain from his side and his heart, it felt like he was dying. He had made her cry again, he had caused her pain. He placed his hand on Sakura's cheek using his thumb to wipe away her tears. "Ok" He said quietly to her.

Sakura took his hand in hers and started walking slowly towards her apartment. _'Thank you for opening up to me…Sasuke - Kun" _She thought as a small sweet smile appeared on her face.

* * *

At Sakura's Apartment 

Sakura lead Sasuke to her bedroom, he gazed around the pink and white room and laid down on the pink flowery bed. Sakura's room looked like a little girls room but without the toys. "Take your top off," She told him. Sakura never thought that she would ever say that to Sasuke.

He did what he was told and took off his top to reveal his toned body. Around his waist was a bandage that he had put on himself. You could see blood on the bandage where it had soaked through. Sakura slowly and carefully unwrapped the bandage from around his waist, with Sasuke gritting his teeth in pain.

When she came to the wound she very carefully took the bandage off the wound, blood poured out of the gash. "Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried as she quickly made green chakra in her hand and placed it over the wound.

"Sasuke - Kun, Why didn't you get this wound seen to by a medic ninja?" Sakura asked, still trying to heal the wound. Sasuke didn't answer because he didn't know the answer himself. He didn't know why he didn't go to a medic, was it because he thought that if people knew that he was wounded, that they would think that he was weak. How could he have got wounded on such a simple mission? Sasuke thought about this for a while, he could remember his mind being somewhere else on the mission. He was thinking about Sakura.

Sakura had almost finished healing the wound as she felt eyes on her, black mysterious eyes. She looked up at Sasuke who was staring at her, he quickly looked away and then down to her hands healing his wound. Sakura looked down at the wound. He looked up at her again and then spoke "Arigato…Sakura." Then looking away again but this time at the photos in her room.

There was a photo of Sakura and her parents, Sasuke would say that the picture looked new. He would love to still have his parents. He could tell that Sakura got her looks from her mum, as he did from his mum.

"They're all done." Sakura said standing up and walked out the room. "Do you want a coffee?" She asked from the hallway while Sasuke put his shirt back on. There was no response for a moment.

"Ok" Sasuke replied reaching the kitchen, where Sakura was filling the kettle with water.

"Oh, Sasuke - Kun you scared me?" She yelped, jumping back a bit. Sakura didn't realise that Sasuke was behind her, by the doorway. Sasuke smirked at this as he leant on the door frame, with his arms crossed.

* * *

A FEW MINUTES HAD PASSED. 

Sasuke sat at the kitchen table slowly drinking his cup of coffee, waiting for Sakura to come back from where ever she had gone. He waited with patience, looking at the decorated china in a big glass cabinet.

Sakura came in with a small smile on her face. "It's booked," She said as she sat down on a chair across from Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her with a little confusion.

"What's Booked?" He asked with curiosity in his voice, now looking at Sakura with a blank expression.

"I hired a moving van. They said that they would be here in about 30 minutes." Sakura replied, taking a sip of her warm coffee.

Sasuke being one of those people, who doesn't like help from anyone, bluntly said, "We don't need a moving van, we can do it ourselves."

Sakura looked at him a bit weirdly "But Sasuke-Kun, it would take all day if we did it." Sakura had a point and Sasuke decided to say nothing else about it.

* * *

Moving in to Sasuke's house. 

Sakura had the help of three men, including Sasuke, to help her move the boxes out of the van and into Sasuke's house. The two hired men couldn't believe who had hired them. "Uchiha Sasuke has finally learned to love." The two men whispered about this for a minute before Sasuke came to collect more boxes.

Sasuke knew that they were talking about Sakura moving in to his and that the news would soon be over the village like a virus. He sighed picking up the last box while Sakura thanked the men and gave them the money that she owed them.

Sakura walked in behind Sasuke and closed the door quietly. She saw Sasuke about to take the box up stairs. "Sasuke-Kun!" He turned around at the call of his name as Sakura ran up to him and took the box out of his hands. "You should go rest, Sasuke-Kun".

Sasuke slowly walked up the stairs and Sakura heard his bedroom door shut. She was a little surprised that he listened to her and didn't argue with her that he was fine. "Very unlike him" Sakura whispered to herself before putting the box down in the lounge.

* * *

Sakura knocked on the door that she thought was Sasuke's bedroom with a tray in her hand with rice balls and a glass of water laid out on it. And waited for a response but heard none. She slowly opened the door and popped her head round the corner to find Sasuke laying in bed fast a sleep. 

Sakura quietly walked in and closed the door behind her. Placing the tray down on the bedside table as she gently put her hand on his forehead to check his temperature, but all was fine.

Sakura leaned down to whisper in his ear to wake him up but he started stirring in his sleep. She waited in the chair at the end of his bed for him to wake but then she realised that Sasuke's forehead had become sweaty and that he was moving around more in his bed.

_'Is he having a nightmare?' _She thought as she waited just in case, and she lay back in the chair. Just waiting.

An hour had passed but for the last 30 minutes, Sakura had been dozing off but trying to stay awake for Sasuke. She quickly glanced over to see that Sasuke had stopped twisting and turning and that he wasn't sweating anymore. She moved a little to get comfortable and shut her eyes and fell into a deep sleep of her own.

* * *

**There you go! I finally have uploaded after 2 months of the last chapter! Please review! XD**

**Hoped you all enjoyed it but know I have a vote for you Guys! XP**

**I'm going to write a Naruto oneshot but I need your help!**

**I want my awesome readers to vote for what pairing you want it to be?**

**SasuXsaku**

**SasuXnaru**

**SasuXhina**

**SakuXnaru**

**SakuXneji**

**SakuXshika**

**ShikaXino**

**NaruXhina**

**And if I've missed out a pairing that you want just tell me and I will add your pairing to the list, which will be on the next chapter. I will hopefully be writing the one shot after chapter 8 or chapter 9! **

**Thanks everyone love ya all **

**Tomoe betrayal**

**XXX**

**p.s. I would like to say thank you to KoiSenshi for being my Beta. Cheers Hun XXX **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Everyone!**

**I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to get chapter 7 out but I changed the plot of the story and I had already had chapter 7 written out but had to re-write it because it didn't fit in with the new plot.**

**I also have a new story, it's called 'What do those words mean?". it's a Sasu/Saku fic. Please check it out and tell me what you think. **

**And the vote is still on so please keep voting! **

**And thanks to everyone that reviewed and voted!**

**Tank - Thank you very much for reviewing, my story and yes they do have cars, I wanted to make it a little AU. And no Sasuke does not have feelings for Naruto, I was trying to show that he thinks that he's love for Sakura is more than just a love for a friend. So do you like my story of not ? lol Thanks for voting for Saku/Sasu.**

**Skite02 - Thanks for the review and the vote, I'm glad you like my story. Heehee, yeah I love Naruto. My friends think I'm crazy. Lol!**

**exilefromalcatraz**** - Thanks for you review and vote. I'm glad you like it. I will be waiting for your chapter 3!**

**Dark Angelic Kitty**** - Thanks for the review! I know Sasuke is a bit OOC. But I didn't mean to make him OOC, I was meant to show that he was changing, but I guess I didn't do a very good job heehee. Please vote for your choice of pairing for my one shot and I hope that you continue reading my story.**

**KoiSenshi**** - Thanks hun, and thanks for being my beta for the few past chapter and thanks for doing this one too! Do you think it would be ok if you beta them for the rest of the story please?**

**Saki-16**** - Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like it! And I'm glad you find it funny! Heehee It is meant to be funny but I'm not sure if anyone else thinks so. I hope they do! Lol and please vote for a pairing for my one shot that I will write after 'Things I Never Said' but before I start writing the sequel.**

**fallendreamer**** - I'm glad you found it funny. And you don't have a weird sense of humour, it's meant to be funny. Thanks for the review and please vote for you choice of pairing for my one shot.**

**phantasy08**** - Thanks for my first ever review! Im glad you like my story and please vote for you pairing for my one shot. I hope that you continue reading till the end.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS.**

**

* * *

Things I Never Said, Chapter 7, Choices And The Reaction**

Sakura awoke the next morning in the chair to find Sasuke not in bed, she looked around the room for a clock. She saw an alarm clock on the bed side table, as she leaned forward to see the time she felt something slide down her arms, it was a blanket.

Sakura stood up from the chair and folded the blanket up. Placing it on the arm of the chair before walking down stairs to find Sasuke in the lounge, lying on the sofa drinking his morning dose of coffee while watching the news.

"Good morning, Sasuke-Kun." She said happily to him, giving him a small wave of her hand.

"Morning." Sasuke bluntly said removing his feet off the sofa, sitting up right so Sakura could sit down. She thanked him and sat down next to him, she looked at him trying to think of something to say when she noticed something. Sasuke looked like he was uncomfortable.

'Did he have enough rest yesterday? Has his wound re-opened? What's making him uncomfortable?' Sakura thought as she looked at him for a few minutes before asking "How are you feeling today, Sasuke-Kun?" Her eyes met his when he turned to look at her.

He quickly looked away, feeling more uncomfortable. 'Does she know what happened last night?' Sasuke thought as he recalled last nights little event.

Flashback

Sasuke awoke due to a dry mouth, he glanced at his alarm clock but couldn't see the time as a plate of rice balls were in the way. Sasuke switched on his bedside lamp and sat up in bed.

As he sat up he noticed Sakura fast asleep in the chair at the end of the bed. He looked at her for a few minutes before pushing the covers off his half naked body and got out of bed.

Sasuke quietly walked across the room trying not to stand on the floorboards that creaked. He made his way to the door without making a noise but when he walked in to the bathroom he had forgot that there was someone else in the house sleeping and he slammed the bathroom door shut.

"Shit" Sasuke whispered to himself hoping that she had not woken up. He did his thing in the bathroom and then flushed the toilet. After washing his hands, Sasuke walked back in his room to find that Sakura had not woken up and carefully walked over to his closet. He pulled out his old soft baby blue blanket from when he was little and placed it over Sakura.

Sasuke tucked her in, feeling the curves of her body. When he was done he looked up to find his face a few cm's away from hers. Sasuke looked at her sleeping for a minute or two before moving his face closer to hers and gently kissed her cherry lips.

Sasuke pulled his lips away from hers as she started to stir in her slumber. He slowly walked away and quietly got in to bed. "Did she notice?" He thought before turning over and going to his own slumber land.

End of Flashback.

* * *

10 minutes had past and Sakura was on the phone to her parents. Sasuke in the same position still sat on the couch watching the news while drinking his coffee. As he sat there he could hear shouts from the kitchen, Sakura was shouting down the phone to her parents.

"BUT MUM YOU DON'T KNOW HIM! PLEASE JUST MEET HIM?" Sakura cried down the phone to her mum, as she hit the kitchen table with the palm of her hand in anger.

"NO! I DON'T WANT YOU MARRYING SOMEONE WITH A BROTHER LIKE THAT!" Mrs. Haruno shouted back at her daughter.

"SASUKE IS NOTHING LIKE ITACHI, MUM! PLEASE… MUM…FOR ME?" Sakura begged in between sobs. "PLEASE FOR ME MUM?" She asked half shouting half crying.

Before her mother could reply Sakura's father took the phone out of his wife's hand, as he always did when a fight between his daughter and wife got to heated. "Now Sakura please listen to your mother, we are only concerned about your safety" He said calmly down the phone to his daughter.

"BUT SASUKE WOULDN'T HURT ME IN ANYWAY DAD, HE'S NOT LIKE THAT" Sakura still angrily cried.

Her father, a little angry that his daughter had no respect towards him by shouting, made his voice louder. "What about all those times you came home crying because he had said something nasty to you, huh?"

"HE'S NOT LIKE THAT ANYMORE, HE'S CHANGED!" Sakura screamed at her father in floods of tears.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED TO HIM AND THAT'S FINAL!" Sakura's father shouted at Sakura for the first time in his life and hung up on her. Sakura slammed the receiver down and ran up the stairs to the bathroom as fast as she could, not wanting Sasuke to see her cry slamming the door behind her.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had heard everything that had happened apart from what Sakura's parents were saying but he had got the idea of what was said by what Sakura was shouting back to them.

Sasuke got up and slowly walked to the upstairs bathroom, as he got closer he could hear her crying. When he reached the bathroom he slowly and lightly knocked on the door and waited for a reply. He could hear sniffs and the noise of Sakura pulling toilet paper off the toilet roll holder.

"Come in" Sakura called out while quickly tidying her self up a bit and looked in the mirror to see if it looked like she had been crying, and it did. Sasuke opened the door and walked in quietly shutting the door behind him.

Sakura stood up straight and gave him a weak smile. He looked at her face as another tear trickled down her cheek. "What's wrong?"

Sakura looked into his dark eyes, she couldn't lie to him. She had to tell him about her parents. She turned away from him and leaned on the sink for support as she felt her knees go weak. Sakura looked in the mirror and watched him in the reflection.

"It's my parents…" She stopped as she could feel herself about to burst out in to tears again. Sakura turned around and sat on the floor leaning her head against the sink looking up at the ceiling. And continued her sentence. " They wont let me…marry you." She shut her eyes tightly trying to stop the tears but they still fell.

Sasuke walked up to her and sat on the floor opposite her, with his head down and his eyes closed, he said "Listen to me." Sakura looked at him, wiping her tears away from her cheeks with the back of her hand. "It's up to you what you do with your life now. Your 20 years old and you moved out your parents a few years ago. Don't let them tell you what to do… if you …love me then… you will marry me but it's up to you. They shouldn't be telling you who you can love and who you can't." Sasuke found it hard to say the word 'love' as he hasn't said that word since his parents were murdered as he had no need to use it anymore.

Before he knew it Sakura had her arms around his neck whispering something in his ear. " I love you…Sasuke." Sasuke for the first time embraced her back. They hugged for a few minutes when Sasuke pulled away from her he realized that Sakura had fallen asleep in his arms, tired from the shouting and crying to her parents.

Sasuke carefully picked her up bridal style and carried her in to his bedroom, placing her on his bed like a china doll, careful not to break her from her slumber. He tucked her in under the covers neatly before going to get washed and dressed.

* * *

Sakura awoke 45 minutes later, she slowly sat up in bed wondering how and when she got in to Sasuke's bed. She looked around the room but found no one in there with her. She remembered hugging Sasuke on the bathroom floor. And there was no doubt about it, no matter what her parents said, she loved Sasuke with all her heart and she was going to marry him.

She stretched her arms and legs out with a yawn and slowly got out of bed, making her way to the bathroom. With tired eyes she swung the bathroom door open to find Sasuke fully naked in front of the mirror, brushing his teeth. Both of them were shocked with their eyes open wide staring at each other. Sasuke was the first to break the gaze "SHIT!" Sasuke said loudly as he rushed to find a towel. Before he could find one Sakura was already out of the room slamming the door behind.

"I am so sorry" Sakura apologized from behind the door. Both of them were blushing madly, Sakura had never seen a naked man right before her eyes. She may be 20 years old but she was still a virgin, waiting for her wedding night. But she wouldn't mind peeping round the door for another look, it was beautiful! Nobody had ever seen Sasuke naked apart from his parents when he was a baby. Surprisingly Sasuke was still a virgin, he never cared about girlfriends before and there was no way he was going to have sex with one of his fan girls!

"I'm so sorry." Sakura repeated. Before dashing down the stairs and running to the bathroom.

A few minutes later and Sakura came out, she needed to use the upstairs bathroom. All her cleansing products for her skin were up there. But she was still blushing madly, she was so embarrassed she didn't want to even look at Sasuke when passing him on her way to the bathroom. Sasuke quickly glanced at her when she entered the bathroom with his cheeks still pink.

* * *

It was 11am and there was silence between the two as they sat in the lounge watching tv, both didn't dare to look at the other. Sakura sat on the opposite end of the couch to Sasuke, as she moved closer to the arm of the couch with her back straight.

Without taking her eyes of the television she asked "So…when are we telling everyone the news?" trying to make her self look at him but couldn't from the embarrassment earlier.

"Whenever you want." Sasuke replied looking at her but not looking her in the face. He wanted to look at her face as he was glad to know that she was going to marry him whatever her parents said.

She got up and started to walk to the lounge door, she stopped as soon as she got outside the door " I'll call Ino and tell her to meet us at the ramen bar at six and to get her to call up everyone else. We will tell them the news then." She said without looking at him.

* * *

Six o'clock came and Sasuke and Sakura were running late. Sakura ran out the front door leaving it open for Sasuke and jumped over the car, into her seat. When she realized that Sasuke wasn't even out of the house yet, she beeped the horn impatiently.

Sasuke slowly walked out, locking the front door behind him. He gradually made his way to the car, not looking forward to the weird looks he would get from his friends once they knew that HE, UCHIHA SASUKE, was getting married.

When they reached their destination they were the last ones to arrive, well apart from Kakashi who was always late. They both walked up to they're group of friends waiting at the ramen bar, taking deep breaths as they all turned round to meet the two, that had news to tell them.

"Hi" Sakura said nervously as she was hugged by her best friend, Ino. While Sasuke stood behind her. As Naruto got drinks for the two, everyone went silent to hear what this whole meeting was about.

"Well…" Sakura said as she took a deep breath in and sat down on a stool at the bar.  
"Me and Sasuke have asked you all to come here tonight to tell you that…" She grabbed Sasuke's hand and gave it a squeeze before continuing her sentence " We're…getting married!" She squealed with delight.

Ino ran up as tears of joy started falling from her aqua blue eyes, pulling Sakura into a tight embrace. Everybody else just stood there in shock. They just couldn't believe that it would happen, they never thought that Sasuke would ever fall in love and ask for a woman's hand in marriage.

Sasuke stood there with everybody's eyes on him, he turned to Naruto that was holding two beers in his hands, with his eyes covered by a shadow as his head was low. Naruto started to shake in anger, he did something unexpected, well something that Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't expect.

Naruto moved forward with a shout as he threw the contents of the pint glasses at Sasuke's face and then punched him. Sasuke fell back, falling against the bar knocking things down as he went. Naruto turned around and stormed off leaving everyone in shock, this was just too much for them all to take in.

Sakura ran past Sasuke, leaving him to pick himself off the ground as she ran after Naruto. "N-Naruto…!" Sakura shouted as she ran after him.

"That son of a bitch, he's only marrying her to fulfil his dreams, but it's Sakura-chan's heart! And I…I still" Naruto's thoughts were cut off as he heard Sakura shouting for him. He stopped and turned round to see her running up to him, breathing heavily, she bent down to catch her breath. He stayed silent waiting for her to sort herself out and say what she wanted to say to him.

Sakura stood up straight with her breathing back to a normal pace, she looked at him in the eyes. "Naruto…Why?" She asked, referring to the scene at the ramen bar.

Naruto looked down, breaking eye contact "because Sakura-chan, I…still love you in…that way." He said finding it hard to get his words out, then looking at her expression. Sakura was shocked but put a weak smile on.

Naruto stayed silent, waiting for her to say something. "Naruto, Sasuke has changed, you may not see it as he only seems to show it when we are spending time together alone. I know that you are going to worry about me, but I will be fine." Sakura changed the subject as she didn't know what to say about it and tried to convince Naruto. She knew what he was thinking, he thought that Sasuke asked her because he wanted to restore his clan, and she had thought the same thing too at one point. He looked up at her and turned his back towards her as he saw Sasuke walking up behind her.

She turned around to see Sasuke, she started to walk towards him and placed her hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sakura looked back at Naruto "By the way Naruto, Hinata really likes you." She said before looking up at Sasuke with a small smile. Then leaving the two friends to talk. When Naruto heard this he had a smile on his face but the smile didn't last long when he heard Sakura walking away leaving him and Sasuke alone.

Sasuke walked a few more steps forward before saying "Naruto, I have something to ask you?". Naruto turned around and faced Sasuke looking at him in the eyes. Knowing what Sasuke was about to ask him, he was going to warn Sasuke first.

"Wait a minute. I have something to say first." Naruto paused, looking at Sasuke very seriously. "Are you marrying Sakura-chan because you want to restore your clan or because you love her?" He asked, looking in to Sasuke's eyes trying to find emotion in them.

Sasuke looked down to the floor and then back at Naruto. Naruto saw this as Sasuke knew that he was trying to find emotion in his eyes but looked away to hide it. "Oh yeah, I forgot you find it hard to tell people your emotions since your brother…" Naruto said gloomily but trailed off, making Sasuke a little shocked at what he was saying.

"Look, Sakura-chan is like a sister to me and if you hurt her, I will kill you even if you are my best friend, that wont stop me." He said still with a serious face shooting Sasuke death glares. All the sudden Naruto's expression changed, he smiled a big smile with his eyes closed and asked, "So what did you want to ask me?" Naruto already knew what Sasuke was going to say, he just couldn't wait to actually hear those words come out of Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's big smile. "Will you be my best man?" He asked. This was one of those times, where they actually show that they are best friends. Even though they don't act like it, they were.

Naruto smiles an even bigger smile and pulls Sasuke in to a manly hug patting him on the back. "Only if I can plan your Stag Night?" He asked with an evil grin that Sasuke couldn't see as they were still hugging.

Sasuke pulls away from the hug "Isn't that the best man's job?" He asks with a smirk, but then sees Naruto's evil grin and loses his smirk as Naruto walks past him in the direction of the ramen bar.

By the time Sasuke and Naruto had come back to the ramen bar, everyone wasn't so shocked as they were when Naruto and Sasuke left. Now everyone was celebrating and having a laugh. Naruto put his arm around Sasuke's shoulder, trying to be cheery, "So my friend what are you having to drink?" Naruto asked as they walked up to the bar.

Naruto orders two pints of beer and 6 bowls of ramen, the ramen being for himself. As the night goes by there have been speeches from close friends about what they think about the marriage.

Sakura grabs Ino and Hinata to one side and called Tenten over by a call of her name and a gesture of her hand. Tenten ran over. "What's up?" Tenten asked with a smile on her face, and a bit of a blush as she was a little tipsy.

"Right, I've called you girls over here because I need to ask you all something" Sakura smiled at them as her heart was beating faster, but her's wasn't the only one as the other three girls knew what she was going to ask.

Sakura took a few deep breaths in before asking her three friends. " I've asked you three girls over because I want to ask if you will be my bridesmaids?" There was a short pause after she had asked, when the girls screamed in joy. This could be heard at the ramen bar as everyone turned to see what was going on.

The three girls hugged Sakura tightly. "YES!" All three girls screamed in unison. They hugged for few more moments before un-hugging Sakura, they wiped away tears of happiness.

Sakura turned to Ino as Ino was finding a tissue in her bag. " Ino, I want you to be my chief bridesmaid. If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't be here asking you girls to be my bridesmaids to mine and Sasuke's wedding." Sakura smiled.

"Oh God, Sakura! Why did you have to ask me this when I'm running out of tissue" Ino started to sob, she hugged Sakura for about 10 minutes crying happy tears.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of chapter 7? Please tell me.**

**Any way to the votes, you can still votes, you can vote until the last chapter of Things I Never Said. You can vote for any pairing you want, just tell me.**

**Here are the Votes so far :**

**Sasuke X Sakura : 7**

**Naruto X Hinata : 2**

**Shikamaru X Ino : 1**

**Neji X Tenten : 1**

**Arigato!**

**Sayonara!**


	8. Dear Readers, please read

Dear Readers,

I will not be continuing 'What Do Those Words Mean?' as I have lost all plans and all inspiration for this story however I will be carrying on with 'Things I Never Said'. I know I haven't written any chapters for a long time due to college work but as I have almost finished college I will now have time to write my stories. The next chapter of 'Things I Never Said' will be coming out soon so keep a look out if you want to carry on reading. I have also noticed that the last time I updated 'Things I Never Said' was back in December 2005 so most of you may have forgotten the story so I would be very grateful to those who carry on reading and read my story from the beginning (if need be). I am considering to write a one shot story for either Fruits Basket or Chrono Crusade if any of you are interested.

Love from tomoe-betrayal

P.s : Hope you all enjoy my upcoming chapters for 'Things I Never Said'


End file.
